Duo Uzumaki
by Nauchi Kirika - Chan
Summary: naruko dan naruto? kembar? bagaimana reaksinya? kyuu kenapa jadi manusia?... akhirnya sasuke menemukan naruto yang ternyata... SasuFemNaru And GaaNaru
1. Chapter 1

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii #kepanjangan

hehehehe

halo saya nanae bawa fic baru yang gaje OOC, alur aneh #yang bikin kan miss galay #julukanku di school

hehehe artinya miss gaje bin lebay...

ah ya nih ff nya silahkan dibaca ya semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**pair : SasuFamNaru**

**author : nanae (gk nyambung ma nama**

**chap 1**

Didepan gerbang suna

"nah sembunyikan cakramu, agar cakra kita tidak kelihatan mencurigakan" kata seorang gadis

"aku juga tau itu nee chan" kata gadis yang lain

"hah,, kenapa juga kita disini, kenapa tidak sekalian kekonoha saja sih" gerutu gadis itu

"nee chan, aku sudah lama tidak kesini setelah perang itu, jadi biarlah kita jalan jalan dulu"

"hah terserahmu lah, lagipula mereka juga tidak akan langsung percaya kalau kau itu naruto"

"hmm iya"

,

,

,

,

Dikantor Hokage

"apa kita akan hentikan pencarian tsunade sama?" Tanya sakura

"ya"

"tapi" sakura lalu melirik sasuke yang hanya diam tak bersuara. Ya mereka sekarang ingin mencoba mencari naruto walau sudah hamper 3 tahun hasilnya nihil juga. Tapi sasuke tetap bersih keras ingin mencari naruto, karena katanya naruto belum mati.

3 tahun lalu terjadi perang besar antara kelompok madara madara dan tim aliansi shinobi, tetapi karena kekuatan yang terlalu besar hingga membuat para kage sekarat, mengharuskan shinobi dari lima Negara harus mempersatukan kekuatan dan disaat itu juga datang tim sasuke yang katanya ingin membantu naruto dan kawan kawan.

Pada saat itu, mereka sasuke dan naruto cs pun mempersatukan kekuatan dan setelah berakhir dengan ledakan besar akhirnya madara tumbang dan menyisakan beberapa shinobi sekarat dan naruto juga sekarat karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra. Sasuke yang melihat naruto suah sekaratpun geram dan menyerang madara habis habisan hingga madara tewas tetapi saat sasuke ingin membawa naruto, naruto sudah hilang diiringi oleh kepulan asap.

Karena para shinobi yang lain pada sekarat jadi mereka tidak melihat naruto berada dan dari situlah naruto menghilang secara tiba tiba.

"ok, kalian bisa berangkat sekarang" perintah tsunade

"ha I" jawab mereka tepatnya sakura, sasuke, kakashi dan sai serempak

,

,

,

,

,

Penginapan di Suna

"hah akhirnya istiahat juga" ucap naruto yang langsung merebahkan badannya kekasur king size penginapan diSuna

"naru, ini masih sore, kita cari makan dulu yuk" saran naruko

"aku capek nee Chan, Nee Chan sajalah ya aku mau tidur" setelah naruto mengucap itu, ia langsung menarik selimut dan menutup matanya sedangkan naruko hanya menghela nafas dan pergi tetapi ia kembali terhenti saat naruto berkata sesuatu "ingat, jangan gunakan jurus ninja, sembunyikan cakra da" sebelum melanjut perkataan naruto sudah dijawab cepat oleh naruko "aku tau dan aku tidak sebodoh kamu" naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal oleh kakk nya

Setelah selesai makan naruko bergegas pergi untuk jalan jalan mengitari desa suna ini sebelum matahari tidak menampakkan cahaya, sampai ia ketempat yang tinggi dan bisa melihat matahari terbenam secara keseluruhan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia tau bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya dan segera bersembunyi

Ditempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama

Tampak dua pemuda yang sedang melihat matahari terbenam. Satunya berambut merah dan membawa tong yang berisi pasir dan satunya lagi entah apa yang ia bawa dipundaknya

"gara"

"..."

"apakah kau masih ingin melanjutkan pencarian?"

"ya"

"sudahlah, lagipula ini sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan hasilnya nihil, tak ada yang tau dia dimana"

"aku uga tidak tau, tapi perasaanku dia masih hidup"

"hah terserahmu saja lah, oh ya katanya ninja konoha akan kesini untuk melakukan pencarian bersamamu ya?"

"ya"

"aku heran mengapa naruto bisa hilang ya?"

Tiba tiba "kau, keluarlah" ujar gara sedikit berteriak, sontak membuat naruko yang sedang mengintip dan menguping harus terpaksa untuk keluar "ketahuan ya" ujarnya pelan

Sontak membuat kankurou berbalik dan menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah "sepertinya kau orang luar?"

"hehe I iya, ma maaf aku tidak bermaksud" ucap naruko sedikit terbata bata karena gugup

Gara juga melihat naruko secara intens membuatnya mengingat seseorang karena memiliki mata yang sama dengan sahabatnya dan rambut kuning yang cerah juga mirip dengan sahabatnya yang menghilang tiga tahun lalu

"kau bukan ninja?"Tanya kankurou

"I iya" jawab naruko sedikit salah tingkah dan gara berdiri lalu menglur tangannya seperti berkenalan "siapa namamu? Aku sabaku no gaara"

"na namaku" sedikit jeda karena bingung "naruko, u uzumaki naruko" sambil menyambut tangan gaara

"aku kankurou, dan dia ini kazekage disini" ucap kankuro yang juga berjabat tangan dengan naruko "seingatku nama itu sangat familiar deh, hmmm mirip dengan teman kami" tambahnya

"eh, I iya kah? Hehehe aku pergi dulu ya jaa" ujarnya dan pergi secepat mungkin, tentunya tidak seperti ninja karena dia sudah berjanji pada naruto

Sepeninggalan naruko dari tempat gaara dan kankurou gaara seperti mengkerutkan alisnya "naruto sepertinya tidak punya saudara kembar kn?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

"iya, lihat saja, wajahnya mirip meski dia tidak memiliki tiga goresan seperti naruto dan juga matanya, mirip" ucap kankurou sambil masih melihat tempat naruko menghilang tadi

"awasi dia" ujar gaara pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh kankurou

"ha I" jawabnya dan pergi secepat kilat

,

,

,

Malam hari masih didesa Suna

"sudah pulang Nee Chan?" Tanya naruto yang kini sudah duduk disamping tempat tidur

"ya, hah ternyata mereka masih mencarimu"

"he?"

"iya, tadi aku sempat nguping hehehe antara kazekage dan kan kan siapa ya?" naruko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "kankurou?" Tanya naruto memastikan

"ya, dan lagi ninja konoha akan datang kesuna"

"UAAPAAA?"

Bletak

"aw"

"bodoh, jangan ribut, sepertinya kita diawasi"

"hah?"

"sssst tadi aku ketahuan ngintip dan nguping alhasil aku diketahui oleh mereka dan ditambah lagi aku sengaja member tahu nama asliku"

Bletak

"kenapa Nee Chan beritahu? Haduuuuuuhhhhh pantas mereka curiga" ujar naruto frustasi

"tidak apa naru, agar mereka nanti tahu sendiri tentang ini"

"tapi—"

"sudahlah, kasihan mereka mencarimu terus, apakah kamu tidak kasihan pada mereka? Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan juga kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus" ucap naruko sambil membelai rambut panjang adik saudara kembarnya

"a aku belum siap nee Chan, akan ini semua dan juga dirimu dan juga perasaan ini"

"sudah lah, sekarang tidur ya, besok kita lanjut" ucap naruko lalu membaringkan saudara satu satunya, ia juga jadi ingin menangis kalau membicarakan ini apalagi dia belum pernah melihat wajah kedua ortunya. Hanya naruto yang melihat. Hah betapa perih hati ini

,

,

,

,

Kantor kazekage

"apa katamu?" sakura terkejut mendengar cerita gaara mengenai naruko

"dimana wanita itu" Tanya sasuke dingin

"dia masih disuna" jawab gaara sekenanya

"tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah, lagipula itu Cuma mirip nama klan dan mata dan rambutnya saja, kita harus menyelidikinya dulu" tukas kakashi tenang

"hhhhhh jdi kita tinggal disini dulu saja sebentar" ujar sakura sambil melirik teman satu teamnya dan gurunya

"kalau begitu, baiklah" setelah sang sensei berkata seperti itu, Sai, Sasuke dan sakurapun segera keluar dari ruang kazekage setelah pamitan

,

,

,

,

,

Seperti biasa dipagi hari, matahari menampakkan cahayanya untuk menerangi bumi dan untuk suatu aktivitas yang akan mulai berlangsung lagi

Dipagi yang cerah ini disalah satu kamar penginapan Suna terlihatlah dua sosok wanita cantik yang bisa dibilang kembar sedang bergelung dialam mimpi meski matahari sudah menyambut mereka.

"ngg" suara salah satu gadis mulai terdengar dan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya sambil mendudukkan diri sejenak dan menengok kesamping kanan yang memperlihatkan gadis yang lain masih terlelap

Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu turun dari kasurnya yang bisa dipanggil naruko dan kini dia sedang menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelah hamper 30 menit akhirnya naruko keluar dari kamar mandinya lalu mulai berpakaian

Setelah berpakaian serba oranye dengan celana pendek diatas lutut dan memakai jaket oranye serta baju dalam berwarna hitam dan iapun mulai mengeringkan rambut kuning cerah panjangya. Selesai dari acara berdandan dan berpakaian akhirnya dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup kamar itu yang menyisakan seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap didalamya

Naruko terus berjalan keluar mencari makanan untuk sarapan 'sampai kapan dia mengikutiku sih' batinnya karena sejak keluar dari kamar penginapan dia terus diawasi oleh seseorang

Setelah membeli makanan dua bungkis iapun berjalan jalan sejenak untuk mencari hal yang menarik sesekali ia juga melihat orang orang yang berlalu lalang dialan, setelah puas berkeliling iapun memutuskan untuk kembali kepenginapan.

Clek ceklek

Kreeet

Blam

'astaga... sampai kapan tuh dia mmau bangun?' batin naruko kerna masih melihat sawdari kembarnya masih tertidur diatas kasur dengan amat nyenyak

"Naru Chan bangun" ucap naruko pelan sambil mengerak gerakkan tubuh naruto

"hngg" hanya itu yang dilontarkan naruto dan beberapa menit kemudia terbukalah matanya yang menampakkan mata indah bagaikan batu safir milik naruto "cepat sana mandi, terus kita sarapan" ujar naruko.

Naruto yang endengar nada perintah dari Nee Channya hanya bisa menurut dan masuk kekamar mandi. 45 menit sudah berlalu dan kini mereka sedang menyantap makanan yang baru saja dibeli narukoo

Setelah selesai sarapan dan bersih bersih mereka berdua kini telah duduk termenung karena bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan dikamar ini dalam suasana yang hening

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh bosan bosan bosan" guman naruto frustasi karena merasa seperti terkurung

"kita jalan gimana?" saran naruko

"tapi Nee Chan tau sendiri kan, kita diawasi dan lagi ninja konoha itu ada disini. Hah malas banget deh"

"menyamar saja Naru"

"menyamar?" naruto berfikir sejenak dan "ok, aku menyamar hehehe"

Setelah merapal jutsu kini jadilah seorang gadis berambut hiyam bermata biru tetapi terlihat seperti anak anak yang berusia 15 tahun

"hah begini bisa kan?"

"ok, ini bagus ayo"

,

,

,

Ditempat lain kini tampak seorang pemuda sedang sedang menatap langit melalui jendela dalam keheningan

"sasuke kun"

Suara panggilan itu tak juga kunjung membuat seorang pemuda yang bernama sasuke itu menoleh, ia masih tetap diam tenang sambil memandang langit

Sakura yang tidak dihiraukan terus masuk dan kini berada disamping sasuke yang maih tetap melihat langit "bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan mengitari desa Suna ini? Siapa tau kita bertemu dengan gadis yang dikatakan gaara itu" ucapnya

"kau saja" jawab sasuke ketus

"berdua taka pa kan sasuke kun, bukannya kau juga ingin mencari naruto jadi kita sama sama saa ayolah" mendengar suara itu sasuke muak dan mendengus kesal karenanya, kalau bukan karena naruto dia tak akan mau pergi bersama gadis ini.

Sasukepun berdiri dan melangkan keluar kamar penginapan disusul sakura dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum

Sedangkan sai dan kakashi sudah tak berada dipenginapan itu melainkan berada disebuah tempat yang sunyi sambil membaca buku

Sore hari masih di Suna

Kini naruko dan naruto sedang menghempaskan tubuh mereka di atas kasur king size itu dengan lelah karena sehabis berjalan jalan disekitar suna tentunya dengan beberapakali harus bersembunyi dan untungnya tidak ketahuan

"ne Ruko Nee Chan"

"hm?"

"apa kita langsung kekonoha saja?"

"eh? Jangan dulu lah naru, sebentar saja kita disini ya ya ya"

"kok tumben sih mau disini lama lama?" Tanya naruto heran

"ada yang menarik disini naru chan hehehe"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dalam sambil menutup matanya sejenak "terserah lah"

,

,

,

,

Ditempat lain

"bagaimana kankuro san?" Tanya sakura penasaran

"sepertinya naruko mengetahui kalau aku mengawasinya dan juga anak berambut hitam itu" jeda sebentar tampak kankurou mengingat ingat sesuatu "mereka seperti menghindari kalian"

"apa? Apa jangan jangan?" kakashi kini juga tampak serius

"mereka tau dimana naruto. Hhh sepertinya mereka bukan ninja sembarangan" lanjut kankurou lagi "mereka bisa mendeteksi chakra sama seperti Karin hmm hebat juga"

"jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya sakura

"biarkan saja dulu" sai yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar dalam diam juga ikut bersuara

"merepotkan juga ya" ujar kakashi

,

,

,

,

Ditempat naruko pertama kali bertemu gaara dan kankurou

Terlihat naruko duduk sambil memandangi matahari yang mulai terbenam dalam diam, membiarkan rambut yang teriak dua bergoyang goang diterpa angin tengah kecewa

'dimana orang itu ya?' tanyanya dalam hati karena tujuannya kesini adalah untuk menemui orang itu

Perlahan ia menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu dikeluarkannya sambil terus menikmati indahnya sore hari ini dan tak lama kemudian "naruko" ujar seseorang itu dari belakang dan langsung saja naruko yang memandangi matahari yang akan tenggelam menoleh keasal suara yang ditunggunya sejak tadi

Wajahnya yang tadi tampak kecewa kini berubah menjadi senang dan tersenyum manis lalu kembali melihat mata hari yang akan terbenam lagi "aku kira kazekage sama sibuk" ujarnya

Gaarapun ikut duduk disamping naruko dalam diam "aku selalu kesini jika sedang mengingat sesuatu" jawabnya "panggil gaara saja" tambahnya lagi

"oh ha I gaara hehe" jawab naruko sambil tertawa sedangkan gaara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul karena ulah gadis disampingnya ini

"oh ya, umurmu berapa gaara? Kalau boleh tau"

"19, 19 tahun"

"oh, wah hebat ya, sudah jadi kazekage diumur yang masih sangat muda, hmm sepertinya aka nada yang kemari gaara, mungkin temanmu" ujar naruto

"kau tau?"

"yap hehehe aku juga tau kalau aku diawasi oleh orang orang mu" ujar naruko yang membuat gaara terkejut 'bagaimana bisa' batinnya dan benar saja, orang itu adalah teman teman gaara

"disini ternyata kau gaara" ucap kankurou sambil berjalan kearah gaara dan naruko diikuti ke empat ninja dibelakangnya 'bahaya' batin naruko

Gaara dan naruko yang sudah tau kedatangan merekapun berdiri dan menghadap kelima ninja didepan mereka berdua "kankurou" ujar naruko pelan

"wah wah, kalian terlihat akrab" ujar kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya sedangkan naruko yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi mereka satu persatu "sepertinya aku mengganggu, lebih ba_-" belum sempat naruko melanjutnkan perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh kankurou "justru kami kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu naruko

"oh, hmm boleh saja sih tapi kan tidak enak kalau aku belum mengenal keempat ninja itu" sambil menunjuk ninja ninja itu dan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya

"oh perkenalkan namaku sakura chounin, ini sai, sasuke ANBU, dan kakashi sensei jounin" sakura memperkenalkan dirinya beserta teman dan gurunya

"aku uzumaki naruko, nah silahkan jika ingin bertanya" naruko juga memperkenalkan dirinya sambil lagi lagi tersenyum membuat gaara terus memperhatikannya

"kau tau naruto" itulah yang keluar langsung dari mulut sang uchiha terakhir ini langsung keinti

"tidak" jawab naruko tenang

"jangan bohong"

"heeee aku tidak berbohong"

"kata kankurou kau menghindari kami tadi siang" kali ini sakura yang angkat bicara

"itu katanya, kan aku yang menjalani lagipula siapa tau saja kita emang belum jodoh untuk bertemu nah sekaranglah jodohnya kita untuk bertemu" naruko masih tetap tenang

'ternyata dia pintar juga' batin kakashi

Tiba tiba sasuke sudah berada didepan naruko membuat naruko terlonjak kaget dan berusaha menenangkan kembali pikirannya lalu berkata "aku sudah menjawabnya, sekarang kalian mau apa lagi"

"kau berbohong, katakana yang sejujurnya, kau tahu naruto dimana" suara dan cengkraman yang penuh penekanan membuat naruko sedikit tergidik ngeri dengan orang yang berada dihadapannya ini 'pantat bebek sialan' umpatnya

"sudahlah, kita tidak boleh terlalu memaksa" akhirnya gaara yang tadi diam kini angkat bicara

"I iya, ka kau menyakitiku" naruko juga sedikit ngeri dengan orang dihadapannya apalagi cengkraman tangannnya yang erat.

Tak lama, sasukepun melepas cengkramannya dari tangan naruko dan sedikit menjauh

"kau bilang kau bukan ninja, kan tapi kau sebenarnya tau aku mengawasimu" kankurou mamulai kembali acara menanyai naruko

"maaf, kalau soal itu aku berbohong, tapi ya kalau sudah ketahuan apa boleh buat. Aku bilang seperti itu karena aku sedang berlibur disini dan aku tidak berniat yang macam macam kok" ucapnya panjang lebar

"berlibur" kata kakashi

"iya, taunya aku diawasi terus hah kan gak enak jadinya" jawab naruko "oh ya, sudah malam aku harus bergegas kepenginapan, jadi aku bisa pergi?" tambah naruko

"silahkan" ucap kakashi

"hah ya terimakasih jaa gaara kun" pamit naruko sambil tersenyum kearah gaara "ah ya, sampai bertemu lagi semuanya" naruko juga pamit kepada kakashi cs dan seketika menghilang

"waw, dia cepat juga" takjub sakura

"sepertinya dia tertarik padamu gaara" ucap sai yang masih memegang buku yang entah itu apa

"haha lagipula dia cantik juga, cocok kok" timpal sakura, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya diam

"ada yang aneh dengannya, tapi dia sepertinya baik deh" ucap sakura lagi

"ya sudah, kita kembali saja besok kita kepenginapannya, ada lagi yang aneh" ujar kankurou dan setelah itu mereka semua pun pergi dari tempat itu

**T...B...C**

* * *

yoooossshhhhh selesaiiii jangan lupa repiuuuuuwwwwwwwwwwww

pay pay muanya


	2. Chapter 2

hai hai haiiiiiiii

nih mumpung uda selesai lanjutannya jadi nanae lanjut hehehe...

hmmm masih da yang misteri (otak buntu) hehehe semoga gak ngecewain yah haaaaahhhhhh

* * *

**post by: nanae or kirika**

**disclaimer: masashi kishimoto 'naruto'**

**pair: sasunaru and gaanaru**

**rating: T**

* * *

**chap 2**

Esok hari dipenginapan

"hah ruko Nee bagaimana ini?" ucap naruto frustasi

"aku juga bingung, aku ada firasat mereka akan kesini, apalagi si pantat bebek itu, huh menyebalkan" ucap naruko

Merekapun berfikir keras untuk bisa sembunyi dan muncullah lampu diatas kepala naruto "aku punya ide dan ayo kita lakukan" ucap naruto

Sekitar satu jam kemudian

"apa ini kamarnya?" Tanya sakura memastikan

"iya, coba ketuk" jawab kankurou dan jadilah sakura mengetuk pintu kamar itu

To tok tok tok

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya pintu itu dibuka dan tampaklah sesosok wanita cantik yang bernama naruko "eh kalian, ada apa ya?" Tanya naruko sesopan mungkin tapi tiba tiba kankurou dan sasuke masuk kedalam kamar naruko "hei kalian ini tidak sopan" teriak naruko tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh sasuke dan kankurou

"maaf naruko, kami hanya memeriksa saja" ucap sakura

"tapi tidak begini kan, hei aku Cuma sendiri disini. Dan lagi kalian kan harus minta izin dulu padaku" ucap naruko sedikit berteriak 'ninja bodoh' batinnya

"apa yang kau rencanakan hah?" bentak kankurou

"aku tidak merencanakan apapun, ini kamarku dan lagi aku hanya sendiri disini kau ini susah sekali diberi tau" amarah naruko memuncak sehingga membuat rambutnya terangkat dan sontak membuat kakashi terkejut "kalian pergi dari sini, aku tidak ingin ada keributan dan kau pantat bebek, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu-" naruko langsung menutup mulutnya 'ups' batinnya

"kushina" ujar kakashi lirih

"pergi kalian, mengusik ketenangan orang saja" usir naruko lalu menutup pintunya secara kasar dan menguncinya

Sedangkan kakashi cs hanya bengong dan masih memikirkan kata kata yang diucapkan wanita itu yang sempat tidak dilanjutkannya

Dan setelah itu merekapun pergi dari penginapan itu menuju kekantor kazekage

.

.

.

.

Kantor kazekage

"kami sudah akan pulang kekonoha" ucap kakashi

"kenapa terlalu cepat?" Tanya temari

"tidak, kami tidak langsung kekonoha" jawab kakashi

,

,

,

,dipenginapan

"bagaimana Ruko nee?" Tanya naruko setelah sampai dikamarnya kembali

"lancar, tapi sewaktu aku marah, kakashi tampak kaget"

"yasudah lah"

"besok kita akan kekonoha"

"baiklah, aku akan pamit pada gaara nanti"

"he? Gaara? Bagaimana bisa nee chan berteman dengan gaara?" naruto heran

"hehe maaf ya aku tidak cerita, yang membuat aku betah disini itu karena dia haaah tidak apalah" naruko terlihatkecewa sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"ooohh nee chan sepertinya ada perasaan suka dengannya, hehe gaara itu sahabatku aku setuju saja kalau ya" setelah naruto berkata seperti itu membuat pipi naruko memanas "ah sudah lah" ucap naruko masih kecewa

Flash back

"haa aku puny aide" tanggap naruto setelah lampu diatas kepalanya redup (?)

"apa?" Tanya naruko girang

"aku minta tolong saja pada orang sebelah"

"he? Bagaimana? Mereka sudah menuju kesini baka!"

"wah sekarang kenapa aku yg baka Nee Chan? Hah sudahlah hmm gini aku kan seorang kunoichi, bisa menggunakan 'ini' kan?" naruto memperlihatkan sesuatu yang terisi dibotol kaca yang bening

Sontak saja yang merasa memiliki benda itu menjadi terkejut, dari mana dapatnya? Kan dia sudah menyembunyikannya 'lain kali aku harus menyembunyikannya' batinnya kesal "naru, itu baru ramuan yang kubuat sebelum kesini, belum aku coba. Bagaimana jika hasilnya salah? Kan aku juga yang repot"

"ya sudah lah Nee Chan, walau ini hanya bertahan selama 45 menit aku hara Nee Chan bisa menyuruh mereka pergi, gitu aja kok repot"

"tap-"

Tok tok tok tok

"haah uda kepepet, aku minum ya" ujar naruto yang langsung saja meminum ramuan itu, padahal kan itu baru percobaan saja, setelah meminumnya, wow ajaib tubuh naruto dalam sekejap menjadi transpara dan bisa menembus dinding.

Ketika yang merasa ramuannya berhasil, ia tersenyum bangga dan sesegera mungkin membuka pintunya sebelum ada yang curiga

End flash back

,

,

,

Ditempat bertemu gaara dan naruko

"sepertinya kau suka sekali melihat matahari terbenam" ucap naruko yang baru saja datang lalu duduk disamping gaara "dan kau juga suka menyendiri ya" tambahnya

"ya, sejak waktu itu, aku suka memandangi nya" jawab gaara

"hhhh kita sama sama tidak suka keramayan hehe,,, hmmm"

Hening

"naruko"

"ya?"

"mau kuajak berkeliling?"

"eh? Boleh"

Gaara dan naruko berkeliling Suna hanya berdua sambil mengobrol walau naruko yang terlalu banyak bicara dan kini mereka berada diatas gedung berdua menikmati angin malam "gaara?" panggil naruko

"hm?"

"ah terimakasih ya, jujur kau adalah teman pertamaku selain adikku" ucap naruko

Gara sedikit menaikkan alisnya pertanda bingung "hhhhh aku senang sekali sekarang, apalagi kita banyak kesamaan dan kalau aku boleh jujur, aku bersama adikku dan hanya kau yang tau" ucap naruko

"kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"karena" sedikit jeda bagi naruko "karena ah aku tak bisa katakana itu, pokoknya terimakasih deh dan masalah naruto yang kalian cari, maaf ya aku tidak bisa bantu. Mu mungkin aku orang yang kejam tapi" belum sempat naruko melanjutkan kata katanya tetapi ada yang memanggil namanya

"RUKO NEE CHAAAAAAN"

'Naru Chan' batinnya kesal karena mengganggu suasana yang menurutnya bagus "hee nee chan, kau kemana saja ayo pulang aku menunggumu" ucap naruto yang sudah berada didepan naruko dan membuat gaara membulatkan matanya

"sebentar dulu, ada yg ingin ku ucapkan pada gaara" ucap naruko

"hah terserah nee chan sajalah" ujar naruto

"hmm gaara, kenalkan dia ini saudari kembarku hehe ini sedikit tidak enak kalau dibicarakan, tapi kami akan pergi besok, jadi" belum sempat naruko melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi lagi naruto memotongnya "heh nee chan kalau basa basi terus kapan selesainya sih bilang saja padanya kalau nee chan harap dia tidak melupakan nee chaan dan hmmmmppp"

"NA RU TOOOO" rambut kembali terangkat, mata menatap tajam naruto

"hehehe ma maaf nee chan hehehe ne nee chan jangan UWAAAAAAAA" habislah sudah naruto terlempar jauh, sepertinya naruko sama seperti sakura

"hehe maaf dia mengganggu, haah ketahuan deh"

Gaara kini sedang bingung dan ditatapnya naruko lekat lekat seakan meminta jawaban karena aruko yang mengerti itu ia langsung menjawab "he ga gaara ya, naruto saudara kembarku uzumaki naruto ninja konoha yang hilang tiga tahun lalu, itu karenaku. Maaf aku tidak memberitahukan ini soalnya naruto masih terlalu canggung untuk mengatakan semua ini, dan juga naruto itu aslinya wamita, dulunya untuk melindungi naruto dia harus diubah gendernya jadi laki laki agar dapat melindunginya"

"oh, ya tak apa kamu sudah mau jujur dan kalau itu maunya ya sudah terjadi lagipula aku juga tak menyalahkanmu dan aku senang kau ada kuharap kita bisa berteman baik" ucap gaara yang membuat naruko kecewa

"gaara, aku mohon jangan beri tahu yang lain dulu ya" naruto yang entah kapan adanya karena gaara sudah mengetahuinya terpaksa harus memohon

"baiklah" pasrah gaara

"yey terimakasih ya gaara hmm" ucapnya lalu membisiki sesuatu ditelinga gaara "hehe jangan beri tahu nee chan ya oh ya jaa" tambahnya lalu pergi tentunya menyeret naruko untuk pergi juga

Sedangkan gaara masih tetap diam ditempat sambil melihat tempat mereka pergi dan juga ia masih mengingat kata kata naruto sewaktu membisikinya 'kita sama naruko' batinnya sambil tersenyum dan seketika itu gaara menghilang bagaikan pasir ditiup angin

,

,

,

,

Hari menuju konoha

Dipagi yang cerah ini terlihatlah dua bersaudara yang berbaju sama dan memiliki warna sama tetapi satu diantara mereka anehnya memakai jubah berwarna putih dan dibelakangnya ada suatu lambing yang entah itu lambing apa

Mereka telah berada didepan pintu keluar suna, dan tiba mereka ingin melangkah ternyata sudah ada yang menunggu dan mereka lalu membalik dan tersenyum sambil melambai lambaikan tangan mereka berdua "jaa gaara" teriak mereka serempak lalu pergi setelah naruto memakai topi dan kacamatanya

Buat apa naruto memakai jubah, kacamata dan juga tpi?

Jawab: untuk mennyamar lah

Ditengah perjalanan tepatnya saat mereka mulai memasuki hutan, mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang diawasi oleh seseorang "ch" decih naruko yang sudah geram.

"biarkan saja nee chan, nanti mereka akan terkejut kita kemana" ucap naruto lalu mereka kembali meloncat dari pohon satu kepohon lainnya dengan cepat sampai para ninja yang mengawasi mereka sedikit bingung mereka ini siapa

Ditempat lain yang masih mengikuti naruko dan naruto mereka sedikit bingung, jika mereka memasuki konoha sama saja mereka memasuki sarang dan itu artinya mereka akan lebih mudah mencari info mengenai naruto

Dan sekarang tibalah mereka digerbang pintu masuk desa konoha, mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh pada penjaga gerbang itu dan saat mereka mencegah tiba tiba kakashi datang menyuruh agar membiarkan mereka masuk tentu

"Nee, Ruko Nee aku lapar" nah loh disaat seperti ini naruto masih sempat mikirin perut dan tentu saja naruko pasti juga uda lapar dan mengangguk "yey ramen, ikuti aku akan kukenalkan ramen favoritku disini yoshh" guman naruto penuh ceria

"eeeeh mereka singgah di ichiraku" ujar sakura heran

"kita terus ikuti mereka" jawab atau periantah kakashi tuh?

Saat naruto dan naruko masuk, mereka langsung duduk berdua lalu memesan ramen dan 30 menit kemudian

"kenanyaaaaaaaaaannngggg" siapa tuh yang bicara?

Dan disaat bersamaan dua shinobi nasuk dan memesan ramen

"astaagaahh kau itu punya perut karet ya? Makanan kayak gitu habisnya 5 mangkok, dasar" ucap naruko mulai gila lihat sawdari kembarnya rakus minta ampuun "hehe aku sudah 3 tahun kan gak makan ramen, nee chan sih disuruh kesini gak mau nganterin" jawab naruto terlalu jujur sampai membuat kedua shinobi mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"ini pesanannya" ucap paman teuchi sambil memberikan dua mangkuk miso ramen kepada kedua shinobi itu membuat naruto melirik sekilas lalu menutup mulutnya.

"haha kau itu mirip naruto" tambah teuchi setelah memberikan mie ramen tadi "eeeh" itulah jawaban dari duo uzumaki "ah, oh ya paman apa disini ada apartemen? Yang kosong tentunya dan punya tiga kamar?" tiga kamar? Itu nanti jawabnya

"nee kok tiga? Kitakan berdua?" Tanya naruto bingung

"haha aku ada firasat kalau kyuu nii akan datang kesini haaaahhh awas saja dia bawa tiga anak berisik itu, cukup kau saja yang berisik sudah membuatnku repot" jawab naruko sekenanya dan membuat naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal "jahat"

"eh orang baru, sebentar ya akan kuberikan alamatnya" dan pergilah paman tadi mengambil kertas lalu menulis sesuatu didalamnya dan menyerahkan kepada naruko dan naruto "kalau boleh tau kalian siapa?" Tanya paman itu agak familiar dengan mereka

"uzumaki bersaudara yaitu duo uzumaki" jawab mereka OOC

Gubrak

"maaf, kalian ini klan uzumaki?" Tanya shinobi yang juga sedang memakan ramennya sebut saja bernama Iruka dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruko sambil menghadap kearah Iruka "Naruto?"

"eh, maaf aku bukan naruto hehe aku naruko, namaku uzumaki naruko" jawab naruko cepat sedangkan ninja yang satunya lagi terus menatap wanita yang satunya lagi yang hanya diam tertunduk

"oh la-" belum sempat ingin bertanya tiba tiba wanita berjuba, bertopi plus berkacamata itu berdiri "nee Chan, aku lelah lebih baik kita mencari apartemen" ucapnya dan pergi menunggu diluar

"ah kau ini, buru buru sekali hhh ayayaya permisi ya" pamit naruko plus menggerutu

Tentu saja setelah kepergian duo uzumaki itu, duo shinobipun ikut mengawasi mereka karena merasa ada yang mencurigakan yang tentu menyangkut naruto "ternyata mereka sudah lebih dulu mengawasinya" ujar shikamaru "merepotkan" lanjutnya

**T...B...C**

* * *

waaaahhhhhhh uda selesai jangan lupa RnR repiuww ya minna san san san

:) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Halo readers kirika datang lagi untuk lanjutin ffnya :)

hehe makasih yang uda reviews ff kirika dan maaf jika ff nya agak membingungkan serta ada yang gak nyambung. maaf maaf ya #bungkuk bungkuk

kirika baru belajar buat ff jadinya butuh banyak kritikan deh hehe

dan untuk yang uda mau nunggu ff kirika sekarang uda dilanjut nih tapi sebelum itu kirika minta maaf ya jika ff lanjutannya yang ini gak bagus atau kurang puas maaf sekali deh ya ya ya soalnya kalo lagi lapar otaknya gak jalan (?)

ok daripada kirika banyak cing cong lebih baik langsung baca aja deh ff nya

* * *

**Disclaimer: "naruto" masashi kisimoto**

**Pair: sasufemnaru & gaanaru**

**Rating: T**

**Post by: kirika or nanae**

**Warning: typo, alur cepat, gaje DLL**

* * *

**chap 3**

Esok hari

Dipagi yang dingin nan sejuk dan burung burung yang berkicawan indah membuat pagi ini tersa tenang dan disalah satu apartemen yang sudah mereka beli dan baru ditinggali ini terlihat dua wanita cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas

Tok tok tok

Nah pagi pagi gini siapa yang datang dan mengganggu tidur nyenyak duo uzumaki ini? Dengan malas naruko bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk membukakan pintu yang menganggu ketenangan dipagi hari ini

Setelah naruko membukakan pintu dan betapa terkejutnya naruko, siapa lagi kalau yang mengetuk pintunya itu adalah seseorang yang mengawasinya kemaren plus yang juga ikut mengawasinya dari kedai ichiraku

Blam

Tertutup lah pintu itu secara kasar 'bodoh, kenapa aku tutup?' batinnya miris

Membuat yang berada diluar mengernyitkan alis mereka, ya bingung itulah yang mereka dapatkan "ada yang ganjil disini" ucap shikamaru ditengah keheningan

"shika, apakah kau mendengar dan melihat wajah yang memakai jubah itu?" Tanya sakura

"hhhh aku merasa mereka mengenal naruto atau jangan jangan..." ucap shikamaru dipotong oleh sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar sambil menggenggam lengan shikamaru kasar "apa?" tanyanya dingin

"hah merepotkan, aku menangkap nama familiar, pertama gadis itu mengakui namanya uzumaki naruko, yang kedua orang yang berjubah itu mirip dengan naruto kalau masalah ramen dan juga dia mempunyai klan yang sama dan yang ketiga aku menangkap nama kyuu" ucapnya panjang lebar tentunya setelah melepas cengkraman sasuke

"kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita dobrak saja?" Tanya sakura

"jangan, kita lihat saja sampai kapan mereka ingin main kucing kucingan ini" jawab shikamaru lalu pergi diikuti yang lainnya tapi tidak untuk sasuke

Sedangkan didalam apartemen, naruko mendengar semua apa yang mereka bicaraka, setelah ia yakin mereka semua sudah pergi, ia pergi masuk kedalam kamar naruto dan terlihatlah naruto masih bergelut didalam selimutnya yang nyaman itu

Naruko menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya

1

2

3

"NARUTOOOO BANGUUUUN"

Gubrak

"waw aw duduh" erang naruto yang terjatuh dari atas kasur setelah insiden tadi. Naruko yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum puas, ya apa gak puas? Kalau nih orang gak dibangunin pasti akan tidur mulu sampai dia sendiri yang mau bangunin dirinya dari tidur itu

"Ruko neeeee aku lagi mimpi indah makan ramen sepuasnya tauk, gara gara nee Chan aku malah jatuh huh"naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda dia sedang kesal membuat naruko ingin memakannya saja

"hahaha" naruko hanya tertawa dan melenggang pergi

,

,

,

,

Sedangkan ditempat lain sasuke membulatkan matanya namun segera ia mengubah ke stoicknya kembali dan apa? Naruto ada disini? Jadi yang memakai jubah itu naruto? Dan harus apa sekarang? Masuk dengan mendobrak apa tunggu permainan ini terus berjalan?

Akhirnya pilihan yang ia pilih adalah menunggu dengan sabar tapi tunggu! Suaranya wanita, apakah orang yang dianggapnya ini sahabat plus perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ia miliki untuknya ini wanita? Bagaimana bisa? Sasukepun menyeringai saat tau naruto wanita, jadinya kan perasaan ini sah sah saja kan?

Tapi tunngu! Naruto punya saudara kembar? Ah ini mungkin belum terbukti ya harus diselidiki lebih lanjut untuk membuktikan

,

,

Malam hari

Blaarrrrrrrrr

Terdengarlah suara ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar namun dapat membawa keramaian untuk para ninja yang melihat ledakan apa itu plus duo uzumaki yang sedang makan malam harus terhent karena ledakan itu plus juga sasuke yang masih mantau dari luar. Duh tahan banget mantau demi cinta kali ya?

"kyuu nii datang, hhhh kenapa dekat konoha sih" gerutu naruko kesal dan merekapun keluar dari apartemen dan menuju asal ledakan diikuti oleh sasuke

,

,

,

Tempat ledakan

"gaaah kyuu sama, kita sudah sampai?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang berkulit putih dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna kuning

"wah, aku sudah tak sabar nih" ujar satu pria berambut jabrik warna hitam bermata kelam mirip sasuke

Setelah asapnya sudah mulai menghilang, tampaklah beberapa shinobi yang mengelilingi mereka "siapa kalian hah?" Tanya salah satu shinobi sinis bernama guy

"hehe kami minta maaf ya sudah mengganggu ketenangan kalian, aku yuki (gadis berambut hitam) dia haruko (gadis berambut pendek merah bermata merah) ini akemi (lelaki berambut hitam jabrik) dan ini kyuu eh, kurama sama (lelaki bermata ruby berambut oranye)"

"ch" decih para shinobi karena mereka tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali menghadapi mereka yang sudah mengepung mereka itu. "kkami tidak mengenal kalian, dan apa mau kalian kesini dan membuat keributan?" Tanya salah satu shinobi konoha

"jalan jalan" jawab haruko, yuki, dan akemi kompak

Semua shinobi terlihat bingung karena jawaban yang amat simple dibarengi dengan mata yang berbinar binar

"bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu shinobi pada teman shinobi lainnya

"heh kalian bohong! Semua seraaaaaaaaangg"

Dan terjadilah pertempuran "heh ternyata kalian hebat juga ya" ucap salah satu shinobi sambil terus menyerang

Sedangkan mereka yang diserang hanya berusaha untuk menghindar dan menghindar sambil berkata "kami bukan orang jahat, jadi tolong hentikan sebel"

Taaazzzzzzzzzzzzz

Semua shinobi terlempar hanya karena serangan kyuubi yang berwujud manusia dan mereka menatap kearah kyuubi "kau..."

"HENTIKAN KYUU NII" teriak duo uzumaki itu ketika sudah sampai kea rah mereka "jangan bertarung lagi" lanjut naruto

Tak lama disusul oleh sasuke yang juga datang sambil menatap intens mereka satu persatu

"Kau siapa?" Tanya mereka setelah melihat duo uzumaki itu

"tidak penting dan kalian sudahi pertarungan ini!" teriak naruto

"naru sama" teriak yuki dan akemi bersamaan karena ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang tentu mereka tidak mengenalinya

Segera kyuubi dan naruko melihat kearah naruto "kau, pantat ayam, lepaskan adikku" geram naruko

"tidak" jawab sasuke singkat sedangkan naruto tidak bisa berbalik karena dilehernya sudah ada kunai dan hanya berguman "sa sasuke"

"kau sakiti dia, kau akan tau akibatnya" ujar kyuubi yang sudah berada didepan naruto dan sasuke

"ch" decih sasuke melihat kyuubi yang sebelumnya adalah seekor rubah telah berubah menjadi manusia. Kenapa dia mengetahuinya? Tanyakan saja pada sasuke #dilempar tomat ama readers

"aku tidak akan menyakitinya asal kalian ikut aku kekantor hokage" ujar sasuke santai

"kau-" belum sempat kyuubi ingin menyerang sasuke tetapi sudah dihentikan oleh perkataan naruto "jangan kyuu nii! Kau sudah janji padaku agar tidak melukai teman ku dan orang yang tidak bersalah. Biarkan saja kita turuti kemauannya itu" sasuke yang mendengar suara indah pertanda dia pasrah hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan kyuubi hanya mendecih ria

'naruto' batin naruko, yuki, akemi dan haruka bersamaan

"dank au teme, jlepaskan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" bentak naruto karena sasuke masih setia mengunci tangan naruto dibelakang dan kunai dilehernya

"tidak, kau akan lari lagi" ucap sasuke tetap datar dan sekali lagi naruto hanya bisa pasrah beserta kesemua teman dan kakak kakaknya

Dan mereka semua menuju kearah kantor hokage dan naruto?

Tentu saja naruto bersama sasuke yang setia dibelakangnya sambil memandanginya terus menerus membuat naruto merasa risih karenanya "jangan pandangi aku terus!" ucap naruto ketus tetapi sasuke tak menghiraukannya sama sekali

,

,

,

,

Diruang hokage

Kini terlihat seorang hokage sedang memijit mijit pelipisnya dan tak lupa shizune yang mengawasinya dan

Tok tok tok

"masuk" setelah tsunade menyuruh mereka masuk kini masuklah segerombolan orang yang tak dikenal

"heh sudah sampai, sekarang lepaskan aku bodoh" bentak naruto, dari tadi sasuke terus melihat lihatnya membuat naruto jadi salah tingkah

Sasuke melepaskan naruto dan berjalan kedepan lagi "nah uchiha? Inikah duo saudara kembar itu? Dan mereka itu siapa?" Tanya tsunade

"tanyakan pada mereka" ucap sasuke dan kembali kesamping naruto dan terus menatap naruto

Tsunade menatap mereka satu oersatu dan terhenti tepat kearah naruto. Kening tsunade langsung berkerut melihat wujut wanita yang menyerupai naruto ini

Dengan lancangnya naruko memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga temannya "hmm baiklah, aku uzumaki naruko, ini haruka, ini yuki, ini akemi dan ini kyuubi plus adikku uzumaki naruto" setelah itu shizune dan tsunade tampak terkejut, sedangkan sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya

Tsunade kini mulai sangat bingung tapi karena naruto sadar ini harus dijelaskan maka iapun menjelaskannya "be begini baa chan, kaa san lebih dulu melahirkan naruko karena ada firasat buruk akhirnya tousan membawa naruko kedimensi shinobi modern itu sih menurut ku hehe. Ok lanjut tou san pernah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang cukup berpengaruh jadi orang itu membantu tou san untuk menjaga dan merawat naruko nee chan trus nee chan disuruh kekonoha setelah umurnya hamper menginjak 17 tahun, sewaktu dia kedimensi ini itu masih dalam perang nah karena kebetulan perang sudah dimenangkan, aku yang sedang amat kritis itu menghilang karena dengan cepat naruko nee chan membawaku kedimensi lain. Lalu kenapa genderku wanita? Itu karena awalnya aku memang wanita karena tousan terpaksa maka dari itu genderku diubah untuk sementara waktu, dan agar aku lebih terjaga apalagi aku seorang jinchurigi" menarik nafas sejenak lalu membuangnya lagi. Huh lelah juga menjelaskan

"aku mengerti, tetapi mengapa dia tau kau saudara kembarnya?" Tanya tsunade

"kata kakek yang merawatku, tou san mengetahui kalau kaa san memiliki anak kembar jadi pasti gak jauh beda dengan ku, yaah walau awalnya aku kurang percaya hehehe" kali ini naruko yang berkata

"aku mengerti, dan katamu itu kyuubi?" sambil menunjuk kyuubi

"iya, hehe ini kyuu nii, bagaimana dia menjadi manusia? Itu kaena didunia shinobi modern kami mengadakan percobaan, nah setelah itu berhasil tetapi harus ada yang menyumbangi jasadnya agar ini berhasil dengan cara menukar nyawa dengan nyawa, ketika kyuubi berhasil dikeluarkan aku sudah mati, tetapi karena eksperimen ini harus berhasil, yang menyumbangi tubuhnya untuk kyuubi itu harus dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa dan jadilah nyawanya diberikan padaku. Ini hamper mirip sewaktu nenek chio pada gaara. Setelah itu kyuubi yang awalnya hewan itu dimasukkan kedalam jasad itu dan kyuubi bersatu dengan tubuh itu dan gak bisa berubah tetapi bisa dibilang kekuatannya sama saja" tarik nafas sejenak, lalu buang "yah tubuh itu diambil alih oleh kyuubi deh"

.

.

.

.

Setelah menjelaskan semua itu kini hanya naruto yang berada dikantor hokage karena hokage meminta berduaan dulu bersama naruto dan naruto yang terus ditatap oleh tsunade akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Baa chan, sakit? K kok te terli hat sedikit tua? Hehe apa kekuatan itu udah gak mempan lagi?"

Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan naruto tatapan tajam karena sudah jelas ia begini karena naruto yang menghilang selama tiga tahun setelah peperangan dan berupaya untuk mencari tetapi hasilnya tidak ada sama sekali tanda tandan akan keberadaan naruto

Naruto yang merasakan tatapan penuh yang menusuk itu langsung bergidik ngeri kalau tsunade marah, tetapi karena apa? Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah

Kau terlalu polos naruto sehingga perkataanmu tadipun kau tidak menyadarinya

Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah naruto dengan terus menatapnya sampai tidak berkedip sekalipun sehingga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding dan

BRUK

"kau naruto? Hiks hiks hiks benar kau naruto? Dasar anak bodoh membuat orang khawatir saja" ucap tsunade yang memeluk naruto dengan erat dan membuat si empunya yang dipeluk merasa sesak nafas akibat pelukan yang sangat erat seakan ingin meremukkan badannya dengan pelukan maut itu

"se sesak ba baa chan" erang naruto dank arena tsunade tidak tuli iapun melepaskan pelukannya pada naruto

BLETAK

"ittaiii sakit baa chan" ringis naruto yang telah mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari tsunade

"bodoh, seenaknya tadi kau bertanya seperti itu, aku begini karena kau naruto hamper saja aku gila karena tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaanmu itu" teriak tsunade

"hehe maaf baa chan, aku juga tidak tau soalnya sewaktu aku sadar aku sudah berada dirumah yang mewah dan besar sekali dan juga taunya ada seseorang wanita yang duduk disampingku menungguku sadar eh taunya setelah dia terbangun dia langsung memelukku dengan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan dan itu membuatku bingin jadinya dia menjelaskan bahwa dia yang membawaku kesini dan mengobatiku sampai aku sembuh" cerita naruto panjang lebar

"terus kenapa dia tidak membawamu kekonoha saja? Kamikan juga bisa mengobatimu

**Flash back**

"kenapa kamu membawaku kesini? Dan ini dimana?" Tanya naruto yang masih terbaring lemas diatas kasurnya sedangkan naruko yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sekilas

"untuk mengobatimu naru chan, maafkan aku karena ini dimensi lain dan kita sekarang berada didunia shinobi modern" jawab naruko

"ma maksudnya?"

"begini naru chan, aku membawamu dari dimensimu kedimensiku mengerti?

"ba bagaimana caranya? Kau mengapa mengetahui namaku? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Siapa kau? Kau menculikku?"

"maaf, bukan maksudku menculikmu" terlihat wajah penesalan dari naruko dan diapun menundukkan kepalanya "aku membawamu kesini karena bantuan benda ini yang hanya ada 4 didunia hasil buatan kakek" sambil memperlihatkan suatu benda berbentuk kotak kecil "aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja dan mengobatimu, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi tetapi yang kulihat semua tempat berantakan dan juga kulihat seseorang bertarung dan aku melihat cirri cirimu tergeletak lemas mungkin kau juga ikut bertarung"

"aku makin dekat denganmu tetapi untuk memastikan kau naruto, aku bersembunyi didekat batu besar dank au memiliki cirri cirri mirip denganku jadinya aku segera menghampirimu dan membawamu kemari tentunya setelah ledakan yang aku buat agar tak terlihat"

"apa maksudmu agar tak ada yang melihat?"

"tidak ada maksud, aku Cuma ingin bersamamu saja. Maaf karena aku egois dan aku uzumaki naruko kakak kembarmu"

Seketika itu naruto membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Jadi inikah yang dikatakan ayah dan ibunya? Naruko? Dan naruto langsung tersenyum

Sebenarnya naruto sudah mengetahui kalau dia memiliki saudari kembar tetapi ia tidak tau dimana dan kata ayah dan ibunyi saudarikembarnya akan menjemput sebelum umurnya 17 tahun jadi lebih baik ia tutupi saja kepada orang orang desa dan teman temannya mengenai ini

"ja jadi kau yang dikatakan tou san dan kaa san?"

"tou san? Kaa san?" beo naruko

"aku bertemu mereka sewaktu aku hamper lepas kendali mengenai kyuubi dan juga sewaktu aku belajar mengendalikan kyuubi"

"kau bertemu mereka? Bagaimana wajahnya? Cantik dan tampan? Sayang aku tak sempat melihat mereka" naruko terlihat kecewa dan sedih karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui rupah ayah dan ibunya, jangan kau tau ingat atau lihat saja tidak pernah tetapi ia sering mendengar kakeknya menceritakan rupa ayahnya padanya

"hehe sangat cantik dan tampan, sikapku mirip kaa san dan wajahku, rambutku dan mataku sangat mirip tou san. Begitu juga dengan nee chan"

"begitukah?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menandakan bahwa itu benar "jadi bagaimana?"

"kau mau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu?"

Karena naruto tidak tega melihat wajah permohonan kakaknya maka ia menyetujuinya walau harus meninggalkan teman dan orang orang desanya dan terjadilah acara peluk memeluk kembali tak lupa tetesan air mata bahagia dari kedua Uzumaki itu

Setelah selesai dengan acara peluk memeluk naruto masih ingat pertanyaan yang belum dijawab oleh kakaknya itu "kenapa membawaku kesini? Disanakan juga ada ninja medis?"

"maaf, aku melihat semua sibuk dan adauga mayat mayat yang sudah hancur dan banyak juga yang sudah sekarat . karena aku tidak tau harus membawamu kemana akhirnya aku membawamu kembali kesini naru kun eh naru chan hehe"

"eh eeehhh"

"kenapa kau mengatakan aku chan?"

"memangnya kaa san dan tou san tidak memberitahumu atas perubahan gendermu?"

"tau kok, mereka bilang disaat umurku menginjak 17 thaun"

"pantas saja, aku sempat khawatir dan bingung sewaktu perubahanmu dan ini sudah lewat tanggal 10 oktober lho tepatnya kemaren"

"ja jadi aku sudah menjadi wanita? Hueeeeeeeeeee aku belum siaaaaappppp"

"tenang saja, aku ada disampingmu dan aku akan mangajarkan bagaimana saja cara agar menjadi wanita yang sebenarnya"

"terimakasih nee chan, tapi kalau boleh aku ingin tinggal disini lebih lama lagi boleh? Aku masih belum siap dengan ini semua"

Naruko yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "boleh"

"arigatou nee chan"

Kreeeeekk

Duo uzumaki yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka akhirnya menoleh secara bersamaan kearah pintu itu "kakek" guman naruko

"wah sudah sadar ya ruko adikmu?" Tanya kakek tua itu pada naruko dan naruko hanya tersenyum sambil melirik naruto

"naruto, ini kakek takesi dan dia yang membawaku dan merawatku bersama nenek hana. Dan kakek ini adalah seorang ilmuan terkenal sekaligus ninja tetapi sudah lama pension" naruko memperkenalkan takesi pada naruto

"ah nama saya naruto dan terimakasih sudah merawat nee chan kek"

"ah taka pa, ini karena ayahmu menyelamatkan nyawaku sewaktu melaksanakan misi kedimensi ini"

"kok bisa begitu?" Tanya naruto karena bingung

"pemimpin Negara kami menyuruhku membuat suatu alat agar bisa kedimensi lain karena kami dengar ada yang memiliki kekuatan khusus itu pernah kedimensimu berada dan katanya shinobi disana hebat dan kuat jadinya aku membuat alat itu untuk menuju kesana dan meminta bantuan pada shinobi disana karena kota kami ingin dikuasai oleh orang jahat dan kami tidak mau itu terjadi"

"oohh begitu, tapi kenapa kakek hamper terbunuh?"

"itu karena penemuan alat untuk kedimensi lain diketahui olehnya dan ia meminta padaku alat itu, tetapi karena aku tahu niat jahatnya aku tak memberinya dan menyembunyikannya lalu ia menyerangku tetapi disaat aku sudah tak mampu bergerak ia memaksaku dan datanglah ayahmu yang kami utus itu menyelamatkanku dan aku selamat

"setelah misi selesai untuk mengalahkan orang itu, aku memberikannya alat itu dan berpesan aku akan membalas budi padanya jika ia memiliki masalah"

"jadinya itu sebab kakek merawat naruko?"

"benar, aku juga senang jadinya cucuku ada yang menemaninya dan naruko sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri"

**End flash back**

"ya begitu lah hehehe" jawab naruto polos

**T...B...C**

* * *

yeaaah selesai juga

di review ya minna :) oh ya, jika ff ini kurang baik dan kurang puas tuk dibaca maaf ya readers hehe #bungkuk bungkuk

dan sampai ketemu di **chap selanjutnya **:)

pay puaaaayyyyyy :D


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: naruto masashi kisimoto**

**pairing: sasufemnaru and gaanaru**

**gendre: romance masinh bingung apa lagi**

chap 4

Dimalam yang indah, dingin dan sangat menyebalkan, ini menurut naruto. Kenapa? Karena setelah dari kantor hokage seharusnya ia pulang karena takut kyuubi dan naruko khawatir padanya tapi yang ada ia malah bertemu sasuke yang ternyata menunggunya diluar. Ingin pulang namun tiba tiba sasuke mengajaknya kesini, diatas beberapa replica para hokage

"apa yang ingin kau katakana sih teme? Dari tadi kau hanya diam melihat bulan, kau mengajakku kesini tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku. Huh" ucap naruto kesal, sedari tadi mereka hanya diam dan itu membuat naruto kesal

"ck, berisik dobe!" ucap sasuke datar

"arrgggghhh aku pulang" setelah itu naruto membalikkan badannya

GREP

"biar kuantar" lalu sasuke berjalan bersama naruto 'ck, dia ini menyebalkan, apa coba yang diajaknya aku tadi? Hh... oh kami sama, kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini pada orang yang amat pelit kata ini?' batinnya miris melihat keadaan sasuke

Selama diperjalananpun mereka berdua diam dan mereka terus berjalan tak memperdulikan tatapan demi tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya dan sasuke. Bahkan ada yang berbisik bisik

'ssstt,, hei kau lihat itu? Dia siapa ya?

'iya, mukanya tampak tak asing'

'ia seperti mirip siapa ya? Hmmm'

'mirip naruto, ya coba kau perhatikan tadi kan?'

Dan itu hanya membuat naruto malas mendengarkannya 'aku memang naruto' batinnya kesal dan satuhal yang tak naruto sadari, bahwa sedari tadi sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat

"eh? Ichiraku?" Tanya naruto setelah mereka sampai disebuah kedai yang sangat tak asing bagi naruto "kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya nya bingung

"hn, masuk saja" jawab sasuke singkat lalu menarik naruto masuk "ramennya 2 porsi" pesan sasuke pada sang pelayan dan dijawab anggukan

"kenapa kau menghindari kami?" Tanya sasuke

"heh?"

"ck, jawab!"

"hiee... kau tahu teme, aku belum siap tau."

"hm?"

"isshh... kau mau aku datang dalam wujut wanita lalu aku mengatakan pada kalian hai, aku naruto hahaha... itu sangat lucu dan mungkin mereka akan sulit percaya" ucap naruto panjang lebar

Ayame dan teuchi yang mendengar itu terkejut lalu mereka saling pandang dan "ka-kau naruto?" Tanya mereka serempak tentunya dengan wajah horror.

"hehe... iya" jawab naruto sekenanya

"ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Hh... aku jadi pusing" seketika teuchi langsung memijit pelipisnya tak menyangka ternyata yang datang tempo hari adalah naruto, sungguh mereka tak percaya akan hal ini. Menemukan naruto namun dalam wujud wanita. WANITA!

"ah... naru-chan, kalau begitu ramen gratis untukmu karena kepulanganmu" lalu ayame memberikan dua porsi ramen kepada naruto dan sasuke yang seketika itu juga langsung melahap habis satu mangkuk ramen 'hhh...masih tak berubah' batin ayame dan teuchi plus sasuke

"pelan pelan dobe" ucap sasuke yang melihat naruto bagaikan seorang gadis yang tak pernah diberi makan selama seminggu. Makannya cepet benerrrr.. #dirasenshuriken naru chan (hihihihi)

"hmmm" dan yang bersangkutan hanya mengguman tak jelas sambil kembali memakan ramennya seperti buaya yang takut akan hilangnya sang mangsa (naru:hoi thor, lo kira gue apa hah? Kiri:hmm rubah hihihi)

Setelah selesai dari ichiraku, sasuke dan naruto kembali berjalan #lama amat sampe nya bu'

"ne teme, tunggu disini dulu ya" ucap naruto yang sedang berhenti didepan sebuah danau "hn?"

"haaaaahh... indahnya bulan kalau terpantul keair" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar

"katamu mau pulang"

"ah aku jadi lupa hihi... ayo"

Naruto dan sasuke terus berjalan sampai "SASUKEEE" teriak lee yang tentunya dengan semangat masa mudanya walau ini sudah tengah malam dan sasuke tak menjawab melainkan hanya berhenti melangkan diikuti dengan naruto

"wah sasuke, kau sedang kencan dengan siapa? Kok aku baru tau kekasihmu sih?" celetuk tenten lalu melirik naruto yang berada disamping sasuke

"di-"

"Hoooiiiiiiii... ayaaaam... kau kemanakan adikku?" teriak seorang wanita sambil berlari menuju kearah mereka

"wah sas, ada masalah nih" ucap lee

"hos..hos..hoss... naru ayo pulang" naruko menarik naruto namun ditahan karena sasuke langsung menarik naruto dan terjadilah acara tarik menarik #dikira tarik tambang kali ya? Hehehe

"STOOOOP" teriak naruto yang sudah tak tahan diperebutkan #ge er banget sih nih orang

Semua terdiam, genggaman pun sudah lepas, semua menatap naruto "apa liat liat? Aku cantik?" tanyanya ge er

BLETAK

"ittaii... sakit ruko-nee..." ringis naruto dan sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare andalannya pada naruko yang beraninya menjitak kepala pirang narunya yang tentunya juga mengeluarkan aura membunuh membuat semua orang merinding dibuatnya

"kalian kembar?" Tanya tenten yang ternyata masih bloon "ya" jawab kedua uzumaki itu #apa gak bodoh tuh duo uzzumaki? Dikit dikit main jitak kepala

"hiaaaa dia mirip naruto" sambil menunjuk naruto dengan mata yang berbinar binar "cantik" lanjutnya keceplosan yang langsung menutup mulutnya sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya yang membuat sang rekan menatapnya tajam ingin membunuh

"dia memang naruto, apa kau tuli tadi aku memanggilnya naruto tahu!" teriak naruko yang sudah jengkel dengan teman-teman aneh naruto, satu mahluk hijau dengan rambut berbentuk mangkuk, satunya memiliki rambut bak pantat bebek, satu mahluk bercepol bak micky mous dan satunya lagi adalah pemuda yang bermata lavender tak berpupil yang hanya diam

"Eh?" semua terkaget kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan naruko

"ja-jadi? Kau na-naruto?" Tanya tenten sambil menatap naruto secara inten dan "hyaaaaaaaaa... kau cantik sekali jika menjadi wanita naru-chan" lanjutnya sambil berhambur memeluk naruto dengan sangat erat "bagaimana kau bisa berubah seperti ini?" Tanya neji yang sedaritadi hanya diam

"ceritanya panjang, nanti besok deh aku certain, ini sudah malam... lebih baik pulang dulu, dan kalian pasti sehabis menyelesaikan misikan?" naruto menatap mereka yang terdiam dan sepertinya mencerna apa yang naruto katakana tadi

"yooo.. baiklah, nanti kami tunggu ceritanya" ucap lee masih dengan semangat masa mudanya

"hn" kalian tau tuh siapa

"ok" jawab neji dan tenten #ciee elaaahh.. baru jadian niiihh (emang iya thor?/ya/kok gak tau sih/mereka gak mau diumbar umbar masalah percintaanya)

"nah ayo kita pulang naru-chan" ajak lee yang sekali lagi mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sasuke "aku pulang dengan ruko-nee jadi jaa" setelah itu naruto dan naruko menghilang menggunakan sunshin

"aku juga ingin pulang, ayo neji-kun" ajak tenten dengan pipi yang merona hebatnya dan merekapun pulang bersama

Hingga...

"yoo.. sasuke mari kita pulang bersama sama!" teriak lee yang sedang tak tau situasi

"tidak" setelah menerima jawaban ketus dari sang uchiha lee hanya menghela nafas lalu mulai pergi dengan berlari dan sasuke hanya berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya "pirang pengganggu" rutuknya kesal pada sang pirang yang entah ditujukan pada siapa #naru juga pirang kale sas!

**KIRIKA NO KARIN**

"anda dipanggil hokage-sama menuju keruang rapat dan juga yang bernama kyuubi dan naruko kami harap ikut dalam pertemuan ini" ucap sang ANBU menyampaikan suatu pesan "hn ya, tunggu sebentar" jawab naruto dan para ANBU menghilang dari hadapannya

"ada apa naru-sama?" Tanya yuki

"hh... taka pa yu-chan, oh ya, jika kalian ingin jalan jalan pergi saja ya soalnya aku, ruko-nee dan kyuu-nii ingin menghadiri rapat" ucap naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari yuki dan lainnya

"kenapa sih mereka mengajak kita? Apa mereka curiga dengan kita?" Tanya naruko entah pada siapa

"hh... ikuti saja lah apa maunya baa-chan, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan" jawab naruto malas dan setelah itu naruto, naruko dan kyuubi menghilang dalam sekejap

Sesampainya diruang rapat, duo uzumaki dan kyuubi langsung duduk dibangku khusus yang mungkin dipersiapkan untuk mereka dan semua yang ada diruang rapat menatap mereka dan tak lupa sang ketua ANBU juga ikut menatap duo uzumaki beserta kyuubi

"baiklah semua telah berkumpul" ucap hokage melihat mereka yang berkumpul satu persatu "dan ini aku serahkan pada kalian" tunjuk tsunade kepada tetua konoha

"hm.. jadi kau saudara kembarnya naruto dan kau adalah monster rubah itu?"

BRAK

Seketika itu juga naruto yang sudah merasa jengkel akan kata tetua tua Bangka itu langsung menggebrak meja dengan sangat kuat "dia bukan monster dan dia kakakku kyuubi yang menjadi manusia. Ingat itu baik baik!" teriak naruto lalu kembali duduk

"hmm maaf jika aku salah berbicara yang memang betul ad-"

"jangan bicara seperti itu!" teriak naruto kesal dan naruko hanya mampu menahan naruto agar tak berbuat macam-mcam sedangkan kyuubi hanya menatap datar tetua tak tahu diri itu

"sudahlah, jangan banyak basa basi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan, kondisinya sudah buruk saat ini" ucap naruko menengahi

"baiklah, aku dengar dari tsunade bahwa kau juga ninja diduniamu makadari itu aku ingin kau menunjukan kemampuanmu pada kami dan jelaskan apa tipe kemampuanmu" ucap salah satu tetua

Naruko sedikit menghela nafas "aku medis dan memiliki elemen tanah sama seperti kau dan aku tipe pendeteksi chakra" jawab naruko sambil menunjuk tsunade yang memiliki tipe yang sama

'berarti dia juga seperti sakura. Hn.. biar kucoba tes nanti' batin tsunade menatap naruko

"wah... sangat berpotensi sekali" ucap salah satu tetua lalu menatap kyuubi "dan untukmu apa kau juga memiliki tipe elemen atau kekuatan?" lanjut tetua itu bertanya

"aku tidak berhak memberitahu kalian, karena aku tak akan lama didunia ini" jawab kyuubi datar, semua langsung menatapnya dan sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya

"kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya hiasi yang juga menghadiri rapat

Melihat kuubi yang malas untuk menjawab akhirnya naruko yang angkat bicara "selama kyuubi menjadi manusia, ia ditugaskan oleh kakek untuk menjadi penerusnya yaitu seorang ilmuan dan kyuu-nii sangat menerimanya karena alas an yang tak perlu dijelaskan"

"oh..baiklah, sekarang tinggal kau uzumaki naruto, kami para tetua desa sepakat ingin menikahkanmu dengan uchiha sasuke"

"ap-apa?" teriak naruto shock akan apa yang dikatakan para tetua itu "kenapa seperti itu? Jika aku ingin menikah itukan hak ku, kenapa harus dengan sasuke" Tanya naruto masih shock

"kami sudah mendengar bahwa kau tak memiliki chakra kyuubi lagi didalam tubuhmu jadi kami bersepakat jika kau akan menikahi sasuke dan kami ingin keturunanmu" inilah yang tak disukai oleh perkataan terakhir tetua itu, membuat naruto ingin muntah karena dia hanya ingin keturunan

"karena kami beranggapan jika keturunan dari klan uzumaki, namikaze dan uchiha pasti akan menjadi kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan mungkinakan melampaui kau dan sasuke" lanjut tetua itu lalu menatap naruto dan sasuke secara bersamaan 'kenapa sasuke hanya diam saja tak memprotes' batin naruto yang entah senang atau jengkel tapi siapa yang tahu kecuali hati naruto yang tahu #mari kita ambil hati naruto XO

"tapi kita harus meminta persetujuan dulu pada mereka, jangan langsung mengambil keputusan secara sepihak begini" ucap tsunade yang akhirnya angkat bicara

"kami tak peduli, alas an sasuke kembali kesini adalah untuk konoha dan juga untuk naruto jadi kami mengambil kesimpulan jika mereka bertemu entah naruto lelaki atau wanita yang kami inginkan hanya keturunan dan kalian tau? Walau naruto lelaki, naruto masih bisa memiliki anak jika kyuubi membantu" sungguh itu terdengar egois ditelinga naruto, naruko, sasuke, tsunade, kyuubi dan juga para shinobi yang hadir

'cih, licik sekali tetua brengsek ini, dia kira aku apa' batin kyuubi kesal

"baik pertemuan ini selesai dan silahkan bubar semuanya" setelah tetua membubarkan rapat, semua keluar dari rapat dan hanya menyisakan duo uzumaki, kyuubi, tsunade, sasuke dan shizune "aku tak memaksa kalian berdua, jika kalian tak ingin maka kalian bisa membatalkannya" ucap tsunade lalu pergi yang diikuti oleh shizune sang asisten

Sepeninggalan sang hokage, semua diam dan naruto juga masih terdiam karena masih shock dengan keadaan ini, sedangkan sasuke hanya memandang naruto

"naru-chan, kau harus jujur pada hatimu sendiri, jika kau ingin apa salahnya? Toh sasuke juga kembali kekonoha karena hanya untukmu, aku piker dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu" bisik naruko ditelinga naruto

Naruto masih diam

Kyuubi berdiri dari bangkunya "kau, ikut denganku" ucap kyyubi sambil menatap sasuke lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan sasuke setelahnya

**TBC**

**hai minna,,, maaf jika lama updatenya ya hehehe... ada pemberitahuan juga nih, nih kiri ubah genrenya jadi harap dimaklumi hehehe. dan jika ffn saya mengecewakan mohon dimaafkan ya readers, mungkin ini masih banyak typonya karena kiri males ngedit nya hehehe**

**gaanaru disini belum kiri tampilkan tapi di chap sebelumnya ada kok dan kiri juga beri tahu, jika di chap sebelumnya banyak typonya kiri minta maaf karena kiri juga males banget tuh ngeditnya hehehe**

**ok, buat yang uda nunggu and riview kiri ucapkan terimakasih ya**

**sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: naruto masashi kishimoto**

**title: duo uzumaki**

**post by: KirikaNoKarin**

* * *

Disebuah gedung yang tinggi tepatnya di atap gedung sedang berdiri kedua lelaki yang terbilang tampan. Yang satunya berwajah tampan namun terlihat sangar dengan rambut berwarna merah kejinggaan dan yang satunya yaitu lelaki yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya serta memiliki wajah tampan nan putih seputih susu dirumah kirika (emang susu Cuma diruma loe?)

Mereka saling tatap dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka yang membuat suasana sedikit rileks "aku Cuma ingin berkata, kau menyukai naruto?" Tanya kyuubi yang masih menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya menatap sang mantan missing-nin yang sekarang telah menyandang predikat sebagai ketua ANBU

"ya" jawab sasuke dengan sangat mantap semantap kirika nulis ini fanfic (?)

"hm..." guman kyuubi atau bisa disebut kurama lalu "apa kau akan menjaganya?" Tanya kyuubi

"ya" jawab sasuke sekali lagi dengan memantapkan hatinya

""apa aku bisa mempercayakannya padamu?" Tanya kyuubi (nih orang banyak nanya #dibijuudaa kyuu)

"tentu" jawab sasuke singkat, padat, dan keras (?)

"bagaimana agar aku bisa percaya padamu?" Tanya kyuubi

"aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhnnya" jawab sasuke mantab sembari tersenyum tipis seperti kirika yang tersenyum lebar menulis fic ini

"baiklah, akan ku pegang kata katamu" ujar kyuubi pelan lalu berbalik membelakangi sasuke 'semoga ini benar' batinnya dan menghilang

Sasuke yang hanya tinggal sendiri menatap birunya langit lalu menyeringai 'naruto, sebentar lagi kau menjadi milikku' batinnya mantab

**KNK**

Setelah rapat usai, naruto dan naruko lalu berjalan mengitari konoha tanpa harus diikuti oleh beberapa orang lagi seperti waktu itu dan "NARUTOOOO" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sangat keras dan duo uzumakipun menatap sang empunya suara yang telah mengganggu ketenangan jalan jalan mereka

"astagaaaaaaaa... kau naruto?" Tanya ino yang sudah berada didepan naruto dan naruko. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan

GREP

"kau membuat kami khawatir saja naru-chan, haaaaaahhhh..." ujar ino yang memeluk naruto sangat erat sehingga membuat sang wanita yang terkena terkaman harus tak bisa bernafas "EHEM" dehem naruko ketika melihat ino memeluk adiknya sangat erat dan ino hanya bisa tersenyum jahil lalu melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu

"naruto?" guman hinata pelan, hatinya seakan tersambar petir ketika mengetahui sang pujaan ternyata adalah seorang perempuan "halo hinata-chan" sapa naruto "halo minna" lanjutnya lagi ketika melihat ternyata teman temannya semua tengah berada didekatnya

"kau kemana saja sih naruto dan oh ya, kata ino benar ternyata kalau naru menjadi wanita cantik juga haha" ucap kiba dengan menyunggingkan senyum nakal kearah naruto dan naruko langsung menatap sang inuzuka dengan tajam

"hn, mendokusai" ucap seorang rusa pemalas namun jenius shikamaru #kiri ditabok bilangin rusa pemalas

"hehe... maaf maaf ya, kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Dan terimakasih" ucap naruto dengan cengirannya "dan ini saudari kembarku naruko" ucap naruto memperkenalkan naruko sang kakak wanitanya

"jadi selama ini kau kemana saja?" Tanya ino

"ah panjang ceritanya, bagaimana kalau kita ke ichiraku saja, nanti biar ku traktir deh tapi shika yang bayar"ucap naruto dengan entengnya dan berbeda dengan sang nara yang mendengarkannya yang langsung melotot kearah naruto dan sialnya lagi, belum sempat ia menolak sudah keburu di potong oleh semua teman temannya dan hari ini juga, nara shikamaru dinyatakan terkena kanker (kantong kering) #shika: woy thor, lo kejam amat sih am ague. Kiri:gak papa atuh, kan kamu yang selalu membayarnya kan?" #dilempar kursi dan teman temannya...XO

Dan mereka semua pun menuju kearah ichiraku ramen dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia plus naruko yang hanya cengo dan shikamaru yang memasang wajah memelasnya

**KNK**

"wah, konoha tempat tinggal naru-sama ternyata asyik juga ya" ujar seorang remaja berambut hitam

"ya, aku jadi betah disini terus" jawab gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah dengan senyuman manisnya

Tetapi ketika mereka bertiga sedang asyik asyiknya jalan jalan mengitari desa konoha mereka dihadang oleh seorang remaja lelaki "hei, kalian siapa? Chakra kalian aneh" ujar sang remaja yang menghampiri mereka bertiga "kalian pasti bukan orang konoha, atau kalian penyusup?" sangka sang remaja lelaki itu

"hieeeee... kami ini bukan penyusup, kami ini temannya naruto dan naruko-sama" jawab cepat yuki karena tak ingin disangka sebagai penyusup dan jawaban itu membuat konohamaru cengo "naruto?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan serempak dari ketiga remaja yang usianya tak jauh berbeda

"oooohhh... naru-nee-chan, hmm mau aku ajak jalan jalan? Dan maaf aku tadi mengira kalian penyusup dan namaku konohamaru" kata konohamaru lalu tersenyum "namaku yuki, ini akemi dan ini haruko" ucap yuki yang juga membalas senyuman konohamaru dan DEG, tiba tiba konohamaru merasakan debaran yang tak terkira ketika melihat senyuman dari kedua gadis cantik itu 'cantik' batinnya

"bagaimana? Mau aku temani jalan jalan" tawar konohamaru menatap mereka bertiga dan mereka bertiga saling pandang lalu menganggukkan kepala secara serempak dan merekapun berjalan bersama sama mengelilingi konoha

"ne, konohamaru kau juga kenal dengan naru-sama?" Tanya yuki

"ya, dia itu adalah pahlawan konoha dan kami sangat senang dengan sifat cerianya itu, dan siapa sih yang gak kenal sama naru-nee" ucap konohamaru dengan senyum gembiranya, walaupun naruto seorang wanita tetapi naruto tetap selalu menjadi rivalnya dalam merebut tahta menjadi hokage

"wah, berarti benar dong yang dikatakan naru-sama" ucap haruko

"ya, dan naru-nee juga adalah sensei sekaligus rivalku hehe" jawaban dari konohamaru membuat mereka menatap konohamaru bingung "ah, itu aku dulu sempat menjadi muridnya dan kami memegang cita cita yang sama" jawab konohamaru seakan tau tatapan mereka padanya

"oooohh" jawab mereka bertiga sambil melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampailah mereka diatas sebuah tebing patung para hokage "kalian tau ini patung apa?" Tanya konohamaru dan dibalas gelengan kepala ari mereka bertiga

"ini adalah pating para hokage dan yang ini" sambil menunjuk hokage ketiga "adalah kakekku dan sedangkan yang ini" sambil menunjuk hokage keempat "adalah ayah naruto" jawab konohamaru

"benarkah?" Tanya mereka bertiga secara serempak dan dibalas anggukan oleh konohamaru "ya, naruto adalah anak dari sang pahlawan dan pemimpin desa kami dulunya dan naruto-nee juga sekarang telah menjadi pahlawan" jawab konohamaru dengan senyum lima jarinya

"wah hebat, ruko-nee juga merupakan kunoichi dan dokter terhebat setelah neneknya di desa kami, berarti keluarga ruko-nee memang sangat berbakat ya" puji yuki dengan mata berbinar binar

"ruko? Siapa itu?" Tanya konohamaru

"itu, saudari kembarnya naruto-sama" jawab haruko dengan tersenum kearah konohamaru dan membuat merona wajah konohamaru seketika 'bisa bisa aku jantungan jika melihat wajah cantik mereka berdua nih' batin konohamaru gila

"ah ya, bagaimana kalau kita menuju ichiraku ramen? Dekat kok dari sini"ajak konohamaru dan mereka berempatpun menuju kedai yang memang sudah penu pengunjung itu "naru-sama" ujar ketiga remaja tersebut ketika mendapati sang kakak yang sudah mereka anggap berada di kedai yang sama dan mereka berduapun menoleh ke sumber suara

"wah kalian apa mau ikut makan juga?" Tanya naruto tersenyum manis 'aduh, naru-nee memang bener bener cantik, betul tuh kata warga warga' batin konohamaru mulai senyum senyum sendiri dan membuat yang melihatnya menatap bingung konohamaru "kenapa kau tersenyum konohamaru-kun? Apa ada yang kau sukai disini?" Tanya sai yang memang sepertinya tepat sasaran

"bu-bukan, hehehe... aku hanya senang kok" elak konohamaru 'dasar kepo' batinnya

"ah kalau begitu kalian berempat silahkan duduk biar shika yang traktir. Kan sekalian" ucap naruto enteng dan membuat shikamaru melotot kearah naruto yang kedua kalinya. 'mendokusai, duitku' batinnya miris meratapi duitnya yang akan menghilang seketika

"horeeeeeE" teriak girang mereka bereempat lalu duduk dikursi yang masih kosong

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semuapun keluar dari kedai dengan mengatakan

'shika yang bayar ya'

Shika yang traktir nih'

Shika, jangan lupa bayar ya'

Shika terimakasih, enak'

Dan shikamaru hanya memandang piring piring dengan horror 'choji sudah memiliki porsi yang besar dan ditambah lagi kedua uzumaki bersaudara itu yang memiliki porsi makan ramen lebih besar dibandingkan dengan choji yang sudah besar porsi makannya' batinnya yang harus meratapi dompetnya yang kosong lalu keluar kedai yang bukannya ceria malah cemberut dan ayame dan juga teuchi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang nara yang terkenal jenius itu

Saat ini naruto sangat senang dan sedikit melupakan masalah jodoh menjodohkan tadi yang membuatnya shock

"yo naru-chan, setelah ini kita jalan jalan yuk" ajak kiba sambil merangkul naruto. Naruto hanya menanggapinya biasa karena mereka memang selalu seperti ini jika sedang bersama namun lain halnya dengan pikiran neji dan shikamaru yang merasa harus tersaingi "sama aku aja" jawab mereka berdua (neji dan shikamaru) OC

Itu membuat naruto bingung "sepertinya banyak yang tertarik padamu naru-chan. Hihi" bisik naruko dan naruto hanya berdiam diri lalu "ne,-" belum sempat naruto menjawab ia telah melihat sasuke berdiri tepat didepan mereka dan menatapnya sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh

"h-ha-hai sasuke" sapa naruto sedikit gugup

"hn" hanya itu jawabnya lalu melangkah kedepan menatap shikamaru, neji, kiba secara sinis lalu menarik tangan naruto memisahkannya dengan kiba dan semua hanya menatapnya cengo

"kenapa sih teme?" Tanya naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"ayo pergi" setelah itu sasuke menarik paksa naruto dengan teriakan teriakan dari naruto yang minta dilepaskan

"kenapa dengannya?" Tanya ino dan hinata secara serempak

"sepertinya dia cemburu" jawab sai sedikit mengintip buku yang entah itu apa judulnya "seseorang yang menandakan cemburu adalah jika orang yang disukainya diambil oleh orang lain atau disentuh orang lain ia akan marah lalu memisahkannya" lanjut sai membaca bukunya lalu tersenyum

"ah, kata katamu itu benar sai-kun" ucap naruko yang menyetujui apa yang sai katakana namun ketika mereka ingin melanjutkan perjalanan tiga orang tiba tiba berada dihadapan mereka

"temari, kankurou, gaara" ujar mereka serempak

"kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya kiba

"tidak, tepatnya bukan kami berdua yang ingin ke sini tetapi kazekage kami" ucap temari tersenyum ganjil pada naruko "lalu?" Tanya ino yang mulai penasaran

"gaara, hanya ingin jalan jalan sekaligus menengok seseorang yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya" ucap kankurou yang juga menatap naruko janggal lalu tersenyum dan juga kankurou yang harus menerima deathglare dari gaara atas apa yang dikatakannya tadi

"oooohhh, memangnya siapa yang gaara-kun senagi?" Tanya ino yang mulai kepo

"rahasia" jawab temari dan kankurou serempak dengan tampang OOCnya

"ooohhh... padahal aku penasaran" lanjut ino

"hm, ya maaf kami kemari ingin mengajak naruko jadi kami pinjam dia sebentar ya" ujar temari dan naruko hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung "aku?" tanyanya menunjuk hidungnya

"ya" jawab temari bersemangat

"ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dengan mereka dulu ya, jaa" setelah itu temari, kankurou, gaara dan juga naruko segera pergi dengan tatapan tatapan bingung dari ino cs

"siapa ya? Aku jadi penasaran" guman ino walau suaranya terdegar kecil namun masih terdengar ditelinga sai "ah ternyata dia pemalu sekali ya" gumannya sambil tersenyum sendiri dan ia hanya mengabaikan tatapan rekannya yang lola masalah cinta ini

**TBC**

* * *

**akhirnya update lagi hehehe...**

**kiri ucapin terimakasih ya buat yang uda reviewnya, kiri seneng banget bisa update ffn ini lagi.**

**oh ya, berhubung beberapa hari kedepan kiri akan melaksanakan ulangan MID semester jadi mohon doanya ya agar kiri ulangannya lancar dan bisa mendapat peringkat yang bagus lagi.**

**jujur, kiri senang banget kalo MID datang, jadi mohon doanya, agar kiri bersemangat belajarnya dan kiri ucapin terimakasih**

**by by by by semuanya, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke mendorong Naruto lalu menghimpitnya ketembok salah satu bangunan yang bertepatan diarea sepi. membuat Naruto tak biasa berbuat apa-apa dikarenakan kekuatan sang revan lebih kuat darinya "ka-kau mau ap-apa teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena gugup, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terus menghimpitnya menatap mata Shappire Naruto dan juga terus mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan membuang muka dari Sasuke namun belum sempat ia membuang muka Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memegang dagunya. menahan Naruto untuk membuang muka

"Ka-kau mau apa sih, menyingkir!" bentak Naruto setelah mengumpulkan segenap tenaga keberanian yang ia punya #keberanian pake tenaga ya? #author bego! dia yang nulis kok gak ngerti sih! #huhuhu...

"Tidak akan" jawab sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto merinding ketika nafas sang revan teraasa mengenai kupingnya #emang Sasuke hantu apa pake merinding segala? #dilempar tomat ama Sasuke...

Sasuke menyeringai ketika menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak memerah seperti tomat yang sekarang tersimpan rapi didalam kulkas #emang jamannya Naruto di canon ada kulkas? hehehe...

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menyeringai merasa bergidik jika sesuatu akan terjadi padanya "Apa?" tanyanya ketus lalu membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sedangkan orang yang melihatnya tak memperdulikan kekesalannya dan Sasuke semakin memperlebar seringaian andalannya itu

"memangnya aku mau apa eh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh misteri. tentu saja Naruto yang mendengar apa yang Sasuke tanyakan langsung gelagapan mencari jawaban yang tepat agar manusia ayam jadi-jadian yang ada didepannya ini berhenti menyeringai #dilempar sandal Sasuke XD

Sasuke tak hentinya menatap Naruto yang sekarang kebingungan atas pertanyaan yang ia berikan "itu... ehmmm ano.. itu" jawab Naruto tidak jelas lalu menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu dan ia tak tau jika Sekarang Sasuke menyeringai dan menatapnya mesum #dikejar ayam eeee... maksud kiri Sasuke XD... hihi

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke dengan cepat menarik dagu Naruto lalu

CUP

Naruto tampak membelalakkan matanya shock akan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya

1 detik

5 detik

15 detik

30 detik

1 menit. teeeeeeeeeeeettttttttt... #emang ini bel masuk sekolah apa? hehe

"SASUKE PANTAT AYAM JADI JADIAN MESUM CAP DEWAAAAAAAAAAA HENTAAAAAIIIII..." teriak Naruto tepat didepan wajah Sasuke hingga ia tak sadar jika wajahnya dan Sasuke hanya tinggal 1 cm. Naruto tampak terengah engah setelah berteriak dengan begitu keras dan sasuke? Sasuke hanya mampu berdiam setelah Naruto meneriakinya dengan cukup keras dan mungkin setelah ini dia harus menuju ke rumah sakit memeriksa telinganya, takut jika ia mengalami kerusakan gendang telinga akibat suara merdu Naruto... poor Sasuke

"kau!" tunjuk Naruto tepat dihidung mancung Sasuke "kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku tau DASAR TEME!" ucapnya dengan nada yang meninggi walau tak setinggi tadi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menyeringai puas terhadap Naruto dan menatapnya lekat "APA?" sembur Naruto

"kau tidak ingat waktu akademi Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Naruto terdiam sejenak memikirkan waktu dia masih menjadi laki-laki diakademi dulu "memangnya apa yang terjadi waktu diakademi?" Tanya Naruto polos. sedangkan sasuke dan Kirika hanya mampu ber-gubrak ria

"cari sendiri" jawab Sasuke acuh dan menyender ketembok disamping Naruto.

"eee..." Naruto sekali lagi mencoba mengingat ingat waktu ia masih di akademi dulu dan dalam sekejap wajah tannya kembali berwarna merah ketika mengingat adegan ciuman tak disengaja waktu itu. ataukah itu memang disengaja? hanya senpai kishimoto dan kirika yang tau #kok gitu? kirika: kan kishimoto dan kirika yang punya cerita.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah memerah sang uzumaki yang ada disampingnya, ia tau bahwa Naruto sudah mengingat kejadian itu

**Duo Uzumaki**

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto dan cerita ini milik kirika**

**SasuFemNaru And GaaRuko**

**Romance, Humor, Adventure, Superanatural DLL**

**.**

**Gak suka jangan dibaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca :)**

**'**

**'**

**.**

**.**

Naruko dan Gaara sekarang sedang duduk diatas replica para kage, hanya berdua dengan keadaan hening, bingung ingin memulai dari mana atau berkata apa, dua-duanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil menatap desa konoha

Naruko bingung harus berkata apa, tadi ia tidak tau jika yang sebenarnya bertemu dengannya adalah Gaara dan disinilah dia bersama Gaara setelah dengan seenak jidat kedua kakak sang Kazekage itu meninggalkannya bersama Gaara disini, tapi disisi lain ia juga senang ketika Gaara ingin menemuinya. yang terpikirkan sekarang diotak kuningnya adalah apakah Gaara merindukannya? ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, tidak mungkin kan jika Gaara merindukannya? mereka saja baru beberapa hari kenal dan ia saja baru 2 hari tidak bertemu dengan Gaara, masa Gaara begitu cepat merindukannya sih?

lain lagi dengan pemuda merah ini, dia malah memikirkan apa yang sudah Naruto bisikkan padanya sebelum mereka Kekonoha. Jika memang benar yang dikatakan Naruto maka ia juga senang, entah kenapa hatinya merasa nyaman berada disamping kakak sahabatnya ini. ia bingung apakah ini cinta? sejujurnya jika harus ditanya ini cinta Gaara tidak tau karena dia belum pernah merasakan cinta dan perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Naruko membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. susah tidur, kerjaan yang selalu ia abaikan karena melamunkan seseorang yang beberapa hari menemaninya menatap matahari terbenam. ia juga bingung kenapa dengan dirinya ini, padahalbelum sampai seminggu ia sudah ingin bertemu dengan Naruko lagi dan melihat indahnya matahari terbenam bersama.

(readers: percakapannya lama amat!)

(Kirika: sejujurnya kirika juga bingung memulai dari mana)

(readers: APA? kan kau yang membuat cerita, kok gak tau sih?)

(kirika: hehehe... map map, ntar ya, kirika peres otak dulu (?) )

Setelah lama dengan suasana hening akhirnya Gaarapun mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata yang dapat membuat Naruko heran "aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dan Naruto" ucapnya menggantung dan Naruko terus menatapnya ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Gaara. "apakah, kau akan kembali ketempat orang yang membesarkanmu?" lanjutnya bertanya dan menatap mata shappire Naruko

Naruko tersenyum "aku aka nada disini untuk selamanya, aku sudah tidak ingin terpisah dengan adikku" jawabnya lalu menatap langit biru

Naruko tidak tau jika setelah ia menjawab itu, Gaara tersenyum tulus padanya lalu juga ikut menatap langit biru

Suasana kembali hening

"Gaara" panggil Naruko pelan

"hm?" guman Gaara seadanya sebagai jawaban

"sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, mau temani aku nggak melihat matahari terbenam?" Tanya naruko dengan senyum manisnya

Gaara melihat senyum Manis Narukopun menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan itu, mereka terus duduk bersama dalam keheningan menatap indahnya langit dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing

sedangkan ditempat lain Sai melihat GaaRuko berduaan dari atas burung hasil gambarannya "buku ini memang benar, dan mereka sepertinya serasi" gumannya dengan memasang senyum lembut, bukan senyum palsu #sejak kapan sih si sai jadi penguntit begini hehehe... kirika sampai sweedrope

.

.

.

Ruang Hokage

"bagaimana Baa-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan terus menatap tsunade memohon

"hm... bagaimana ya? Sasuke ANBU, Sakura sudah kutugaskan menjadi ninja medis dirumah sakit dan Sai kembali menjadi ANBU bawahan Sasuke, Kakashi juga sebentar lagi akan mengundurkan diri, walau alasannya tak jelas" jawab Tsunade lalu memijit pelipisnya bingung harus menempatkan Naruto ke team siapa

"eh? kaka-sensei ingin mengundurkan diri? memangnya ada apa dengannya? dia tidak ingin menjadi ninja lagi?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"hm,,, dia masih akan tetap menjadi shinobi konoha, tetapi jika konoha membutuhkan, dan dia ingin memfokuskan pekerjaannya sebagai pembuat buku karangan icha-ichanya, menggantikan Jiraiya" mendengar Jawaban dari sang Hokage mengenai senseinya naruto hanya mampu sweedrope bersama kirika dengan gaya alay #loe kirika gak usa ikut juga kaleeee!

"dasar sama-sama mesum!" guman Naruto

"tapikan baa-san, aku bisa melaksanakan misi dengan yang lain, atau menjadi guru pembimbing dari salah satu team nanti. bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto. Tsunade tampak berpikir sejenak Namun dia ingat waktu menjadi guru pembimbing konohamaru cs dan "tidak, tapi kalau melaksanakan misi dengan yang lain mungikn bisa" jawab Tsunade dengan tenang dan

"yeeeeyyyyyyyyyy" teriak Naruto lalu memeluk sang nenek dengan sangat erat hingga tak sadar jika Tsunade tak bisa mendapatkan oksigen karenanya "le-lepas bodoh" ucapnya walau dengan terbata bata dan Naruto hanya cengengesan ketika melepas pelukan mautnya

"oh ya baa-san, kapan Naruko-nee akan dites kemampuannya?" Tanya Naruto

"mungkin besok" jawab Tsunade pendek

tok tok tok

"masuk"

kreeeettt

"sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ketika orang yang baru beberapa menit ia tinggalkan kini muncul kembali dan mau tak mau dia membuang muka kembali lalu memasang wajah cemberutnya. Tsunade yang melihatnya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya meligat tingkah Naruto

"ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade serius

"saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda hokage-sama" ujarnya datar

Tsunade mengankat sebelah alisnya bingung "apa?"

Sasuke sejenak menatap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya yang menurut kirika, Sasuke dan Tsunade itu 'kawaii'

"saya ingin Naruto dimasukkan kedalam anggota ANBU" katanya dengan sangat tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan kedua wanita yang menatapnya dengan mata melotot "ap-apa?" kegetnya

"kau serius Sasuke? bukannya aku tidak mau, kebanyakan tugas ANBU itu sangat berat dan lagipula itu terserah Naruto saja" jawab Tsunade lalu menatap Naruto seolah bertanya 'apa kau setuju?'

"hn" guman Sasuke yang sempat membuat kedua wanita didepannya harus mengadakan sweedrope bersama-sama. Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam

Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan dari kedua orang yang berbeda gender ini mau tak mau menjadi salah tingkah dan bingung harus menjawab apa "eh?... eeeeemmmmm... ano.. emmm ti-" belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke memotongnya karena tau pasti Naruto akan menolak "jika hokage-sama mengatakan terserah Naruto maka jawabannya ya" ujarnya dengan nada tenang mengabaikan tatapan melotot yang diarahkan Naruto padanya

'oh kami-sama, kenapa hari ini harus terjadi sih? kenapa harus dengan manusia ayam sedingin es ini' batinya miris

Tsunade kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua orang didepannya ini 'apakah rumah tangga mereka akan baik-baik saja ya?' batinnya melihat Naruto yang selalu memasang wajah kesal dan cemberut sedangkan Sasuke yang ia tau tujuannya memasukkan Naruto menjadi anggota ANBU agar mereka dapat bersama

"eh,,, masa begitu sih? aku kan belum menjawab" ujar Naruto berusaha protes tetapi belum sempat Tsunade ingin menjawab, Sasuke sudah menggenggam tangannya dan pamit pada Tsunade untuk pergi dari ruangannya dan membawa Naruto ikut bersamanya

sekali lagi Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang seperti memberontak

.

.

.

sementara diapartemen kedua Uzumaki ini tampak Kyuubi duduk seperti menunggu seseorang dan "tadaima" ujar ketiga anak remaja saat memasuki apartemen

"hn" jawab Kyuubi dengan wajah datar

"mana Naruto dan Naruko?" Tanya Kyuubi yang menatap mereka satu persatu

"oh, Naru-nee tadi dengan eemmm... itu... siapa ya namanya?" ujar Haruko dengan sedikit lupa atau emang lupa dengan nama orang itu "Sasuke?" Tanya Kyuubi walau terdemgar datar

"yaaa... Sasukee" ujar Haruko riang

"kalau Ruko-nee katanya sedang bersama dengan Gaara" lanjut Akemi. Kyuubi sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendengar nama pemuda yang menurutnya sahabat Naruto itu "untuk apa?" tanyanya kemudian

"kami juga tidak tau sih, tapi kata temannya, ia hanya meminjam Ruko-nee sebentar, dan kata teman Naru-nee kalau Gaara-nii sepertinya hhmmmmmm" belum sempat Akemi melanjutkan, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Yuki "sejak kapan sih kau memperhatikan orang seperti itu? itu masalah pribadi tau, kan itu juga belum tentu benar" ujar Yuki menatap lurus Akemi "hn" gumannya tak jelas #kayaknya bahasa sasuke menjadi tren XD

.

.

.

.

Ino dan juga Sai yang sepertinya sedang berkencan tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dengan bergandengan tangan "Naruto" teriak Ino bersemangat dan yang merasapun menoleh

Ino dan Sai berlari kecil menuju kearah mereka "kalian kencan ya?" Tanya Sai spontan membuat wajah Naruto memerah "ti-tidak" tolak Naruto cepat dengan nada terbata bata

"yang benar?" Tanya kedua orang ini kepo dan sengaja atau tidak Sasuke dan Naruto berguman kecil yang dapat membuat pasangan didepannya melongo "pasangan kepo"

"eeee..." jerit ino

"kalian?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat dua pasangan didepannya

"hei sakura-chan" sapa naruto riang

"wah, hai Naru, oh ya, kita sudah berkumpul nih, padahal gak ada janji hehehe.. bagaimana jika kita bermain game pasangan?"

"Game pasangan?" beo Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba yang ternyata juga ikut nimbrung dan Naruto, Ino dan Sai sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke hanya diam

"ya" jawab Sakura dengan Sangat antusias

"tap-tapi game apa saku-chan?" Tanya hinata dengan lembut

"hm.. ada deh, kan besok akan diadakan acara nih, katanya sih acara kepulangan Naruto" ujar Sakura yang menatap Naruto

"ee... aku? kok aku baru tau?" Tanya Naruto polos

"sebenarnya ini rahasia loh, soalnya aku juga baru tau tadui, hmm karena masih ada yang belum lengkao kita ketemu besok aja lagi, bagaimana?" semuanya tampak mengangguk setuju atas perkataan sakura

"Kalau begitu, kalian beritahu semua teman kita yang belum tau tentang ini, tapi hanya untuk yang memiliki pasangan saja ya" mereka kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mantab

.

.

.

.

TBC

terimakasih ya yang uda review dan kiri minta maaf ika mengecewakan dan juga gak bisa balas review reader semua

mohon jangan bosan review lagi ya


End file.
